jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Darktown Strutters' Ball (song)
"Darktown Strutters' Ball" is a popular song by Shelton Brooks, published in 1917. The song has been recorded many times and is considered a popular and jazz standard. The landmark 1917 recording by the Original Dixieland Jazz Band which was recorded on May 30, 1917 and released by Columbia Records as catalog number A-2297 was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame in 2006. There are many variations of the title, including "At the Darktown Strutters' Ball", "The Darktown Strutters' Ball", and just "Strutters' Ball". Recorded versions *Original Dixieland Jazz Band (recorded May 30, 1917, released by Columbia Records as catalog number A-2297, with the flip side "Indiana One Step"6). The ODJB recording was inducted into the Grammy Hall of Fame in 2006. *American Republic Band (recorded December 1917, released by Pathe Records as catalog number 20282, with the flip side "Homeward Bound"Abrams, Steven and Settlemier, Tyrone Pathe Records in the 20001 to 20499 series Online Discographical Project) *Phil Brito (released by MGM Records as catalog number 11687, with the flip side "Memories of Sorrento"MGM Records in the 11500 to 11999 series) *Brown & Terry Jazzola Boys (recorded June 1921, released by OKeh Records as catalog number 8006B, with the flip side "Hesitatin' Blues"OKeh Records in the 8001 to 8499 series) *Castle Jazz Band (recorded January 11, 1949, released by Castle Records as catalog number 3, with the flip side "Kansas City Stomps"Castle Records in the 1 to 15 series) *Larry Clinton and Orchestra (vocal by Sylvia Syms and the Carillons; recorded January 1954, released by Bell Records as catalog number 1035, with the flip side "Answer Me, My Love"Bell Records in the 1003 to 1132 series) *A. Collins & B. Harlan (recorded December 1917, released by Columbia Records as catalog number A-2478, with the flip side "I'm All Bound Round with the Mason Dixon Line"Columbia Records in the A-2000 to A-2499 series) *Chick Webb recorded a version on January 15, 1934 in New York but was only issued in England on Columbia CB-754. *Boswell Sisters recorded a version (complete with a rumba section!) on May 23, 1934 in New York but was only issued in Australia on Columbia DO-1255. *Jimmy Dorsey Orchestra (released by Coral Records as catalog number 60000, with the flip side "Dusk in Upper Sandusky"Coral Records in the 60000 to 60499 series) *Arthur Fields (released by Pathe Records as catalog number 20315B, with the flip side "In the Land o' Yamo Yamo") * Paul Frees recording is featured in the film The Abominable Dr. Phibes (1971), during a murder scene. *Connie Haines, Alan Dale, the Ray Bloch Seven, and Sy Oliver's Orchestra (released by Signature Records as catalog number 15197A, with the flip side "Little Boy Blues"Abrams, Steven and Settlemier, Tyrone Signature Records in the series Online Discographical Project) *Phil Harris and his Orchestra (recorded February 27, 1937, released by Vocalion Records as catalog number 3565, with the flip side "Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea"Vocalion Records in the 3500 to 3999 series) *Hoosier Hotshots (recorded December 16, 1935, released by Vocalion Records as catalog number 03734, with the flip side "Nobody's Sweetheart"; re-recorded February 26, 1936, released by Conqueror Records as catalog number 8661, with the flip side "You're Driving Me Crazy"Conqueror Records in the 8501 to 8999 series) *Pee Wee Hunt (released by Capitol Records as catalog number 1691, with the flip side "Oh!" and as catalog number 1741, with the flip side "Basin Street Blues"Capitol Records in the 1500 to 1999 series) *Martin & Brown ("The Harmonica Duo") (released by Tennessee Records as catalog number 793, with the flip side "I'll See You in My Dreams"Tennessee Records discography) *Russ Morgan and his Orchestra (recorded December 21, 1953, released by Decca Records as catalog number 29032, with the flip side "There'll Be Some Changes Made"US Decca Records in the 29000 to 29499 series) *Ruby Newman and his Orchestra (recorded January 21, 1939, released by Decca Records as catalog number 23621, with the flip side "I'm Just Wild about Harry"US Decca Records in the 23500 to 23999 series) *Orlando's Orchestra (recorded January 1920, released by Silvertone Records as catalog number 5007B, with the flip side "Missouri Waltz".Silvertone Records in the 5004 to 5146 series This version was also released, with the name of the orchestra given as the Federal Band, by Federal Records under the same catalog number, with the same flip sideFederal Records in the 5001 to 5414 series) *Preacher Rollo and the Five Saints (Recorded April 18, 1951 in Miami, released by MGM Records as catalog number 30448B, with the flip side "Original Dixieland One-Step"MGM Records in the 30000 to 30499 series) *Gid Tanner's Skillet Lickers (recorded March 29, 1927, released by Columbia Records as catalog number 15188D, with the flip side "Drink 'Er Down"Columbia Records in the 15000D to 15782D series) *Toots' Quartet (released by Decca Records as catalog number 28157, with the flip side "Toselli Jump"US Decca Records in the 28000 to 28499 series) *Fats Waller (recorded November 3, 1939, originally released by Bluebird Records as catalog number 10573B, with the flip side "I Can't Give You Anything but Love, Baby"Bluebird Records in the 10500 to 10999 series) *Deek Watson and the Brown Dots (released by Manor Records as catalog number 1166, with the flip side "As Tho' You Don't Know"Manor Records discography). * Ted Mulry Gang had a hit in Australia with a rock 'n roll version of "Darktown Strutters Ball" * Lou Monte recorded "Darktown Strutter's Ball (Italian Syle)" in 1954. The RCA release was a major hit, reaching #12 retail. He parodies the lyrics, including "I'll be down to get you in a wheelbarrow honey", and asks "Are you from Lyndhurst?", the city of his birth. * Ray Anthony in Australia on Capitol CP-139, flip side "Deep Night" * Joe Brown on Decca F 11207, 1960, flip side "Swagger"; this was Brown's first single to chart. * Howard Armstrong adds some explicit lyrics in the movie "Louie Bluie." See also *List of pre-1920 jazz standards References External links * "Darktown Strutters' Ball" - Lead sheet at wikifonia.org